Following the Sun
by IsseiMoonlight
Summary: Porque el sol es tan brillante y cálido que es imposible no seguirlo. [Historias cortas y sin sentido para la HinataRarepairWeek en Tumblr]
1. Día 1: Farewell

**Disclaimer: Haikyuu y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Furudate Haruichi.**

* * *

Day: #1.

Prompt Used: Summer Nights.

Rating: K.

Pairing: Iwaizumi Hajime/Hinata Shouyou.

Warnings: No es intencional si Hinata no les parece muy entrado al personaje.

* * *

 _Esto es, como dice el resumen, para la Hinata Rarepair Week en Tumblr. Es un pequeño aporte y va especialmente dedicado a Saku que tanto ha aguantado mis historias sin sentido ni forma alguna. Primera vez publicando en , gracias por tener esto en cuenta._

* * *

 _"Déjalo ir"_

Es lo primero que se le viene a la mente mientras sus ojos, de ese color marrón tan común pero no por ello menos brillantes, se quedan fijos en el cielo. Es una bella noche, llena de estrellas que, de cierta manera, le hacen pensar que están allí para poder presenciar una despedida.

¿Debería de sentirse mal? ¿Debería de estar llorando?

Son sentimientos contradictorios los que tiene por dentro, Hinata siempre sería una persona propensa a dejarse llevar por lo mínimo que sintiera, alguien transparente que deja que todos vean sus temores, sus ansiedades, sus aspiraciones. No tiene miedo a ocultar nada. Sin embargo, allí en el parque en donde acordaron reunirse no puede expresar nada, tiene miedo de lo que llegaría a pasar al dejarlo descubrir lo que realmente siente. No hay felicidad, no hay emoción, lo embarga la tristeza de ser dejado atrás.

 _"Chibi-chan, me han aceptado en una Universidad de Tokio."_

La frase sigue allí, latente, desde el instante en que fueron pronunciados por esos labios que tanto había anhelado besar, que tanto anhelaba que fueran para él y que le dijeran las palabras mas hermosas que pudiera escuchar. Es una persona llena de sueños, de ilusiones y en esa ocasión no es la excepción, pero ahora no hay un sueño hacía una meta en particular que pueda cumplir por si solo, ahora es un sueño que sólo podría ser cumplido si esa otra persona lo amara, si realmente lo quisiera y sabe que no es el caso. Es una despedida vacía, no hay una razón en especial para la cual Iwaizumi-san aceptase encontrarlo en el parque. No hay nada más allá de la sonrisa que recuerda que le dedicó ante la noticia, su emoción. No quiere ser transparente ahora, no cuando sabe por primera vez que sus sentimientos podrían dañar a alguien, alguien al que sólo quiere desear suerte en su vida porque Hinata sabe que será dejado atrás. Ese es el riesgo de enamorarse de alguien que está en tercer año cuando acababa de cursar el primero.

Escucha los pasos de alguien acercarse, sus ojos se cierran como si fuese un sueño y nada de eso pasara, como si la última noche de verano que estaría con él sólo es una ilusión de sus mas aterradoras pesadillas. Siente su presencia a su lado, tomando asiento en la banca, el corazón se le desborda. Latidos rápidos, respiración agitada y el rubor de sus mejillas que aparecen cada que está a su lado. Se pregunta si ha sido demasiado obvio con sus intenciones todos esos días desde que se atrevió a hablarle al As de Seijoh, si ha notado sus manías de querer tocarlo, de querer llamar su atención, de sentir una especial irritación por lo cercano que es el Gran Rey con él, la envidia de que es un senpai para Kageyama y que, cada que lo voltea a ver, Hinata se da cuenta de que tan lejos se encuentra.

Era una sensación parecida a la que tuvieron en el primer partido oficial contra Seijoh, Hinata recuerda haber tenido una visión, una especie de imagen mental que no se iba desde que las jugadas en el último set se hacían cada vez mas difíciles. Su mano extendiéndose hacía la camisa blanco con turquesa del As, el número 4 grabado allí junto con el nombre de la escuela. La sensación de vacío ante el cerrar de sus dedos sin alcanzar nada, sólo con la esperanza de que a la siguiente vez pudiera tocarlo siquiera. Se siente melancólico, los momentos que logró estar con Iwaizumi Hajime le aparecen en cámara lenta y se pregunta si es parecido a cuando alguien muere, que ve todo de esa forma, la vida pasar frente a sus ojos. Y es como un presagio de que todo lo que pensó que podía pasar, sus esperanzas y sus momentos estaban por terminar allí.

Es una noche de verano, una noche bella, el calor no es tan sofocante, el cielo nocturno no deja de brillar en su máximo esplendor y Hinata piensa que no podría tener una mejor vista justo ahora.

Todo había nacido por una admiración profunda, de su fuerza por superar obstáculos, por su gran perseverancia, porque sabía que no todo lo que hacía el equipo se lo llevaba el Gran Rey. ¿Cómo iba a saber que tanta admiración podría crecer de esa forma? Cuando se dio cuenta, ni siquiera la mención de Bokuto-san lograba llamar su atención si Iwaizumi-san estaba allí.

.

"Chibi-chan, ¿pasa algo?"

La pregunta lo saca de sus pensamientos, su rostro gira como si realmente no creyera que en todo ese momento de silencio el mayor esperó pacientemente a ver si algo se reflejaba en Hinata. Sonríe, sonríe porque se da cuenta de que es lo único que puede hacer y tras unos momentos de duda, tras unos momentos llenos de aprensión se decide por tomar la mano ajena. Posa la suya de forma casual, apoyada sobre el asiento de la banca y puede sentir el ligero respingo del cuerpo ajeno por el tacto sorpresivo.

"No pasa nada." Responde, quizá no con la sinceridad tan conocida proveniente de él, pero sonríe sin importar que.

En una noche como aquella, se permite dejar ir entre sus manos a la persona que fue el primero en despertar sentimientos tan extraños y alucinantes, se permite dejarlo ir.

"¿Sabe? ¡Estoy emocionado por usted! Es como si me metieran en una licuadora y fuera el resultado que saliera de allí, entre la emoción, la ansiedad y todo ello porque usted está a punto de salir al mundo por su cuenta..." traga saliva, sus ojos se entrecierran y se aguanta las ganas de llorar, de gritar para poder continuar con lo que tiene en mente. "Gracias por permitirme el despedirme a estas horas."

El día de mañana, sabe que ya no podrá verlo en las calles, ya no podrá buscar su presencia y en los siguientes partidos contra Seijoh ya no habrá nada que lo emocione a tal grado como enfrentarlo. Su presencia se esfumará.

Y se inclina, de forma rápida y torpe, sus labios lo rozan y las lágrimas contenidas están punto de desbordarse cuando trata torpemente de evitarlo.

Y está seguro, en medio de todo eso, que no habría podido pedir una mejor despedida.

Justo en una noche de verano.

* * *

La idea original era un simple fanfic de una despedida y sentimientos correspondidos, desgraciadamente para muchos amo los amores imposibles y no correspondidos. Lo lamento.


	2. Día 2: Deep

**Haikyuu y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Furudate Haruichi.**

* * *

Day: #2.

Prompt Used: Ocean + Deep Blue Sea.

Rating: K.

Pairing: Ushijima Wakatoshi/Hinata Shouyou.

Warnings: ¿Lo mismo que en el anterior? Si suenan fuera de personaje, no es intencional.

* * *

 _Ni siquiera me di cuenta que en la anterior "introducción" al escribir FanFiction se había borrado, en fin. Primera vez en FanFiction, segundo día en la Hinata Rarepair Week. Ahora va dedicado a Sandy, mi mejor amiga, gracias por leer esto sin sentido y decirme si Ushijima te parecía al menos un poco parecido. Que soy mala centrándome en dos personajes todavía._

* * *

Odio.

Sabía muy dentro de sí que cuando se conocieron y cuando tuvieron el partido que definiría el puesto para las nacionales, Ushiwaka lo único que hacía era odiarlo, incluso aunque no se expresara en su mirar. Lo sabía, no había otro sentimiento que pudiera dejar en claro la extraña tensión entre ellos. Profundo, tan profundo como el mar.

Es una extraña manera de decirlo, piensa para sus adentros, mientras sus ojos de aquel marrón tan común no dejan de observar el mar, el agua acariciando sus pies descalzos. No está solo, es obvio, sus manos están en contacto por muy efímero que sea. El pequeño tacto de los dedos meñique entrelazados porque Hinata se siente apenado por tomarlo de la mano en plena noche en el mar, con la arena acariciándolos, con el sonido de las olas haciendo la situación mas tranquila. ¿Cómo podrían haber llegado a tal cosa después de tanto odio profesado?

Ushijima-san lo había comentado una vez, luego de el contacto que habían tenido en el campamento de Shiratorizawa, las palabras de Tendou resonando en su mente como si no pudieran ser verdad en aquel instante: _"No creo que sea odio, sino más bien el desconcierto de lo que te hace sentir al no haberlo experimentado con anterioridad."_

Probablemente la frase ni siquiera fuera en su totalidad así, no puede recordarla en su totalidad pero el caso es que, dentro de todo, el significado es ese. No supo bien como reaccionar, no supo que hacer, alguien con tanta habilidad como lo era Ushijima Wakatoshi lo abrumaba, lo hacía sentir admiración y al mismo tiempo miedo por lo que significaba estar frente a él. ¿No era más fácil llegar a manejar un odio injustificado que sentimientos indescifrables para su persona? Supone que sí, supone que es de esa manera pero los sentimientos nunca han sido simples. Incluso alguien como él puede estar seguro de eso.

Los sentimientos son como el mar, profundos, desconcertantes, llenos de misterios y sorpresas. El profundo mar azul, que ahora se encuentra frente a ellos, es la clara descripción que tiene hacía los sentimientos que ambos se profesan, es demasiado profundo y demasiado complejo y simple a la vez como para decirse a si mismo que tiene una manera para clasificarlo, para encontrarle un lugar exacto dentro de si. No muchos entienden la relación, hay momentos de tensión donde Ushijima no puede comprender la confianza sin base alguna, en que lo ve como algo que realmente brotó del concreto pero que todavía no es bueno del todo, que desea destruir. Hinata no puede verlo como una persona que se interpone en su camino, a pesar de que ya han tenido el partido y ya los han derrotado. Ya no habrá segunda oportunidad, ya no habrá nada. Ushijima se irá a la Universidad, él se quedará.

Sin embargo todo eso, persistente, no piensa irse.

Se remueve, la arena enterrándose entre sus dedos, la brisa marina acariciando sus cabellos y transmitiendo paz.

Ushijima no es de los que en realidad piensan mucho y hablan poco, ni de cerca. Hay una compatibilidad en ello, ambos dicen las cosas directamente, ambos lo hacen sin fijarse mucho en como lo hacen. Aunque, obviamente, tienen sus grandes diferencias.

La confianza en base a sus logros, a su fortaleza.  
La confianza en base a su fuerza de voluntad y a lo que puede hacer en el futuro.

Son grandes diferencias, pero al fin y al cabo sigue siendo confianza en uno mismo. Hinata habla sin parar, Ushijima lo escucha.

El odio, quizá, siga allí pero no de la forma tan simple como es descrita, no hay repugnancia por su persona, no hay desprecio en su totalidad. Sólo desconcertantes sentimientos y profundas razones.

"Te odiaba" escucha de pronto, no duda en soltar una risa entre dientes, risueña y las mejillas se le ruborizan aunque no tendría una razón por la corta frase sin sentido. "Tu confianza sin bases es molesta, quiero aplastarte en un partido y hundirte de nuevo en el concreto."

Hinata ahora ríe con fuerza, las lágrimas saliendo de sus ojos porque aquello suena como una promesa a un partido próximo aunque está seguro que no podrá pasar en un futuro cercano. Aprieta el ligero agarre entre sus dedos y se apoya un poco en él, no hay reacción en Ushijima y no es que él esperase ser abrazado, así está bien. Llora lo que tiene que llorar, sufre lo que tiene que sufrir y promete esperar de la misma manera en que Ushijima lo hará.

Lo odiaba, sí.

Pero ahora lo ama, el sentimiento creció de tal forma que fue desbordante, como cuando la marea sube y es imposible pararla, las banderas rojas salen sin poder evitarse para que la gente tenga precaución pero cuando se dio cuenta, Hinata ya había sido arrastrada por ella y le amaba de vuelta.

Porque los sentimientos son como el mar, profundos y sin sentido alguno.

* * *

 _Ahora, sentimientos correspondidos, despedida pero promesa de reencuentro. No hay disculpas esta vez._


	3. Día 3: Broken

**Haikyuu y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Furudate Haruichi.**

* * *

Day: #3.

Prompt Used: Western Sunset + You were meant for me - Jewel + Tragedy.

Rating: K+

Pairing: Tsukishima Kei/Hinata Shouyou.

Warnings: Misma precaución de antes.

* * *

No pude colocarle el mismo sentimentalismo de antes, debido a que salí mientras iba por la mitad y perdí la motivación pero me prometí publicar todos los días para cumplir con la semana y tenía que.

No hay dedicatoria esta vez.

* * *

 _"Los corazones son rotos todos los días."_

Se ríe, no puede evitarlo después de ese pensamiento. Es lo primero que se le viene a la mente cuando despierta, el reloj marca las 6 de la mañana y aunque suele despertarse tarde debido a sus grandes deseos de seguir en cama ahora no puede evitar intentar lo contrario.

A él le molestaba que no fuera capaz de despertarse solo.

¿Debería de reírse? En medio de la cama, con las sábanas revueltas a su alrededor se da cuenta de que ahora no hay nadie a quien patear o quien lo sostenga al final entre sus brazos.

 _"I feel so far from where i've been"_

La sensación de vacío es fuerte, al menos lo mas fuerte que puede ser en alguien tan animado y positivo como lo es él. El desayuno de ese día es un sin sabor que le hace atragantarse por las arcadas que siente, la bilis subiéndole por la garganta ante lo putrefacto que le parece todo y esforzarse por comer no es el mejor plan para alguien con el estómago tan frágil. Empuja el plato al centro de la mesa y se levanta en un intento de calmarse, la casa es solitaria, no hay nadie que se queje de que no come en lo absoluto. No hay nadie que vea lo raro es que el que no pruebe bocado aunque adore comer a montones, se da cuenta de lo solitario que es todo sin alguien a su lado que al menos se de el tiempo de preocuparse por él o a la inversa, el tener a alguien de quien preocuparse.

Hinata se pregunta internamente si Tsukishima estará bien.

 _"I kinda like it in my brand new place"_

Espera que en cualquier lugar en el que ahora esté Kei, también piense en lo bonito que es un nuevo lugar y en lo pesado que es el decorarlo. ¿Quizá otro tipo de cosas como la comodidad y el sentirse en su hogar? A él le gusta, aunque sea solitario y no se sienta acostumbrado a la soledad.

Los nuevos espacios requieren de mucho tiempo, las medidas del departamento, que clase de muebles llevará si en dado caso es mas pequeño o que añadirá si es mucho mas grande. Cuanto tiempo le llevará acabo la mudanza, cuanto tiempo se acostumbrará o cuanto tiempo le faltará para olvidar la presencia ajena aunque nunca estuviese en la cama al ser nueva. Había tantas cosas que considerar, no quería salir, quería quedarse y volviendo a la cama, sólo pudo ver la soledad en la que se encontraba, abrazando sus rodillas y con el rostro enterrado en ellas sin tener ganas de nada, todavía era muy pronto. Era una ruptura cruel, una última palabra a lo que no podría volver a hacer.

El cuarto está ordenado, no hay nada tirado en el suelo del baño, no hay camisetas arrugadas en las mesas ni platos amontonados en el fregadero. Se sorprende de lo limpio que esta todo, de lo poco que tiene por allí en suciedad.

Kei odiaba la suciedad.

Gritos, peleas, malos comentarios totalmente intencionados, burlas, alguno que otro golpe.

Supone que al tener esos recuerdos, se da cuenta de que no habría razón para que todo volviera a estar sucio aunque él ya no está a su lado. Se pregunta internamente si no es una manera de decirse a si mismo que trata de mantener el recuerdo de alguien que se fue, que lo abandonó y que quizá nunca vuelva a ver.

 _"Dreams last so long_  
 _Even after you're gone"_

Todo parece un sueño que no quiere terminar, todo parece no tener fin. Las horas pasan lentas, no hace nada, simplemente se queda allí sentado, esperando a que alguien entre a la habitación o que alguien le grite que debería de moverse un poco, acostumbrado a su hiperactividad.

Los sueños son largos, incluso a pesar de que él se ha ido. Son largos y pesados, lo abruman, lo cansan, las ojeras bajo sus ojos son una advertencia de su incapacidad de soportarlas y ahora no hay unos brazos que le prometan fortaleza y seguridad. No hay calor que le haga sentirse en casa y con todo ello sólo le queda llorar, llorar lo que tenga que llorar.

 _"I know that you love me_  
 _And soon you will see"_

Sus ojos se cierran, incapaz de aguantar mucho mas y se imagina que sigue allí. Los brazos largos y cálidos de Kei, todo había sido tan difícil entre ellos. Las burlas, los malos tratos, la forma tan absurda en que ambos se habían enamorado tras tanto tiempo en rivalidad aunque estuvieran en el mismo equipo. Sin embargo se amaban, lo hacían, desde que entraron a Karasuno aunque no estuvieran conscientes de ello. Tsukishima lo miraba a lo lejos, viendo algo que no podría alcanzar, dándose cuenta de que no importaba que hiciera, al estirar su mano sus dedos no lo rozaban siquiera. Algo lejano, algo sin esperanza.

Hinata había reído cuando lo comprendió, Kei era incapaz de decirle algo así en su cara, el ser sincero a tal extremo pero Hinata ya era capaz de entenderlo para ese entonces. No era algo lejano, no tenía un talento desbordante que lo dejase atrás, porque sin importar cuantas veces pudiera mejorar, él regresaba y lo hacía para al mismo tiempo mejorar como equipo. El resplandor suave de la luna, el romanticismo que podía crear la noche, el misterio y por sobre todo la profundidad de lo que significaba ser vinculado con la luna. Lo amaba, se sentía tan eclipsado por ella, podía verlo de frente sin recibir daños, podía estar allí y tocarlo sin temor. ¿Cómo algo tan maravilloso se podría haber fijado en el Sol? Él quemaba, era demasiado brillante y no podían verlo directamente sin no provocarse daño, era fuego entero, consumía lo que tocaba sin embargo Kei siguió allí.

Se amaban.

Y estaba seguro de que Kei volvería, dándose cuenta de los grandes sentimientos que compartían, del grande amor que se tenían. Y no había nada que pudiera borrar eso.

 _"More hearts being broken or people being used_  
 _Put on my coat in the pouring rain_  
 _I saw a movie it just wasn't the same"_

Las películas de dinosaurios ya no son igual, no se ha dado cuenta del momento ni que le pasó por la mente pero se encuentra en el sofá, la televisión prendida. Jurassic World siendo reproducida. Hay mas corazones rotos, aunque no de la forma en que querría, hay muertes y hay personas siendo usadas por propósitos, no debería de verlo como si fuese un desastre amoroso, porque no lo es, sin embargo llora y entre lágrimas se dice que no es lo mismo. No hay emoción opacada por una expresión serena, no hay comentarios ácidos sobre sus pequeños sustos ante algún dinosaurio comiendo a alguien, no hay miradas frías al no dejarle escuchar bien la película. No hay reuniones con Kageyama y Yamaguchi, no hay intentos de molestarlo en conjunto ni ver las pequeñas sonrisas que le manda Kei a su mejor amigo.

Recuerda el llanto de Yamaguchi al enterarse, recuerda las palmadas de Kageyama en su espalda ante la noticia.

" _'Cause it was happy or I was sad_  
 _And it made me miss you oh so bad 'cause_ "

No importa como se sienta, si en ese momento está asustado por los dinosaurios que no debería de ver, si se siente triste o si se siente completo al hacer algo de lo que a Kei le gusta, no importa cual sea el sentimiento en general, Hinata lo extraña cada vez mas. No hay en quien desbordar sus emociones, no hay a quien sostenerle las suyas.

Su mirada se desvía al teléfono celular.

¿Qué le diría si lo tuviera en línea?

¿Debería de gritar? ¿Debería de llorar? ¿Debería de pedirle que vuelva? ¿Cuánto tiempo tardaría en contestarle? ¿Siquiera lo haría?

Pronto se hará de noche, puede ver el color anaranjado del cielo y apaga las luces que no usará en la noche. A él tampoco le gustaba, sin embargo, sale al jardín. El césped bajo sus pies descalzos, la brisa en su rostro colocándole las mejillas algo rojas.

 _"I'm half alive but I feel mostly dead"_

El atardecer le hace sentirse cerca de Kei, el celular está entre sus manos, pronto la luna saldrá y Hinata podrá decirse que todo estará bien y que él regresara.

El tono de llamada suena.

No sabe en que momento pasó, pero está llamando.

La contestadora salta y Hinata siente sus ojos llenarse de lágrimas que se derraman sin parar por sus mejillas.

"Está contactando con Tsukishima Kei, por el momento no puedo contestar así que no moleste."

Y sin importar que ahora llora, se ríe porque recuerda cuando grabó ese mensaje de voz.

"No va a contestar" se dice, no puede.

¿Por qué tener esperanzas? ¿Por qué seguir destruyéndose lentamente?  
Tsukishima Kei no iba a volver, jamás. Se lo habían arrebato y entre lágrimas, es la razón por la cual se fue de su antiguo departamento, ya no hay nada y no lo habrá jamás.

 _"You were meant for me_  
 _And I was meant for you"_

Eran el uno para el otro.

Como el sol y la luna, amándose por toda la eternidad.

Y ríe, por lo irónico de la situación, porque ahora son mas parecidos a ellos que antes. Porque el sol y la luna por mucho que se amen, no pueden tocarse. Obligados a amarse sin poder decirlo, sin poder expresarlo.

Y ahora ellos también están condenados a ello.

Exactamente como el sol y la luna.

* * *

Lamento si esto no fue tan triste como se esperaba de mi. Menos al ser tragedia y yo amo todo lo que tenga que ver con eso. La disculpa va mas para mi misma.


	4. Día 4: Window

**Haikyuu y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Furudate Haruichi.**

* * *

Day: #4.

Prompt Used: Horror Story.

Rating: T.

Pairing: Kuroo Tetsurou/Hinata Shouyou.

Warnings: Esto está mas enfocado en el terror que en una pareja en sí, sin embargo la relación está allí. Lamento si Kuroo parece fuera de personaje, no es intencional.

* * *

 _Todo lo que está aquí, lo basé en parte en una historia de Junji Ito llamada: "The window next door" y por otra historia ajena que es "La mujer de la habitación oscura" de Minetaro Mochizuki. Esto va dedicado a una de mis amigas, Brisa. Gracias por darme una idea en general._

* * *

 _La primera vez que la vio fue extraño._

No había pasado ni una semana desde que Kuroo y él se habían mudado a un pequeño departamento que habían podido costear con los sueldos totalmente miserables de unos estudiantes universitarios. El lugar era bonito, lo suficientemente espacioso para ambos y cercano a la universidad. Así que entre acomodar las cosas en los lugares correspondientes, deshacerse de otras y tratar de estudiar para los próximos exámenes, no se había dado el tiempo de ver las ventanas, o algo que no fuera prestar atención a lo que ahora era importante.

Había sido casualidad, Kuroo estaba en la cocina preparando algo ligero para seguir con sus estudios y él acomodaba lo faltante en la pequeña sala de estar que tenían. Fue un error, su vista se había desviado a la ventana frente a él, sólo por un momento pero lo había visto.

Era una silueta, negra y delgada, no podía decirse a si mismo si se trataba de un hombre o de una mujer. Sólo le causaba una sensación de intranquilidad que le carcomía por dentro.

Hinata de por si era una persona bastante miedosa, sentía que todo podría asustarlo y que las películas de terror no sólo le hacían gritar y no poder dormir, sino que también a veces le provocaban nauseas. Sin embargo, en esa ocasión fue totalmente diferente, fue como si un sudor frío se apoderara de él, como su cuerpo se ponía tenso sin quererlo y como el ambiente comenzaba a hacerse cada vez mas pesado. El resplandor del poste de luz le hacía posible ver la figura, pegada en la esquina de la calle, como si observara fijamente la casa.

Quiso llorar, gritar o algo pero se dijo que era su imaginación.  
No podía molestar a Kuroo en medio de la noche por sus momentos de pánico así que simplemente se alejó, cerrando antes la cortina.

¿Podían imaginar lo horrible que era el ver, los días siguientes, la ventana a la misma hora con la esperanza de que toda esa sensación desapareciera?

No importaba cuantas veces revisara, cuantas veces se diera el tiempo de decirse que era su imaginación o cuanto trataba de que Kuroo y los que venían a visitarlos no se acercaran siquiera a la ventana. Suena apresurado, se dice internamente, el tratar de contarlo todo de una, la primera impresión que tuvo y luego lo que trató de evitar o las veces que veía las cosas pero no podía evitar pensarlo y relatarlo de otra manera, no podía llegar a un orden correcto para contar lo que le pasaba, ni siquiera lo estaba relatando en verdad, sólo trataba de tomarlo como una historia que veía por la televisión, que se dedicaba a analizar en medio de su miedo.

Sólo intentaba algo que le hiciera olvidar la figura.

La mano de Kuroo le acariciaba los cabellos, su respiración era tranquila aunque no estuviera de esa forma en lo absoluto. Desde que había visto la figura se había forzado a ignorar sus nervios, sus ganas de vomitar y trataba de actuar como si no pasara nada.

No quería que se burlara de él, no es que desconfiara en la protección que Kuroo podría darle pero en muchas ocasiones entre sus gritos de horror o sus momentos de pánico, lo tomaba a juego por su personalidad y no sabía como decir ahora, en total convicción y sin sus momentos dramáticos, que no era algo que se imaginaba o algo que fuera ficción.

Una de las veces en que volvió a asomarse, se dio cuenta de algo que le hizo soltar lágrimas del terror que sentía. Kuroo estaba dormido, la habitación estaba a oscuras y lo único que podía ver fuera de la ventana era la luz de la farola y la calle totalmente vacía. Sin embargo, la figura seguía allí, lloró lo que tuvo que llorar mientras abrazaba sus piernas porque ahora podía diferenciarla. Era la figura de una mujer, alta y delgada, podía ver como estaba en sus huesos, como si no hubiera comido nunca y tan pálida que las heridas entorno a su cuerpo eran tan evidentes que le hacían tener arcadas, los hematomas en los brazos, las heridas en el rostro, como si tuviera sangre seca en las comisuras de sus labios, el cabello largo y negro totalmente desordenado que le cubría parte de la cara y esos ojos totalmente abiertos, desorbitados de una forma casi inhumana y de un color tan negro que se sintió atrapado, como si lo succionaran a un agujero en donde no podría salir jamás.

Esa noche tuvo un sueño, no le había vuelto a pasar desde que había empezado a vivir con Kuroo, sus brazos lo hacían sentir seguro, su respiración lo calmaba, los labios ajenos cerca de sus cabellos le hacían sentir que nada podría hacerle daño sin embargo lo había tenido.

Estaba corriendo, corriendo todo lo que podían sus piernas, sentía el ardor del cansancio, como se forzaba a seguir haciéndolo. Parecía tener una bata de hospital, se preguntó si algo le había pasado como para estar allí, no parecía haber nadie dentro y las luces parpadeaban una y otra vez, haciendo que el ambiente fuese mucho mas aterrador. Todo era tan confuso y él lloraba, lloraba y gritaba por ayuda.

 _"Por favor, alguien."_

Sin embargo, nadie respondía, lo único que hacía eco era su voz desesperada. Lo último que recuerda del sueño es el miedo tan vivido que sentía, como todo le quería paralizar el cuerpo pero ante el miedo de morir que era mucho mayor, se forzaba a seguir corriendo. Recuerda la mano cerrándose sobre su tobillo y como caía de bruces al suelo. Se recuerda llorando con mas fuerza y después nada.

Dicen que los sueños suelen estar conectados a sucesos que pueden ser en el futuro, cosas que pasarán si no las cuentas. Hinata tenía miedo de que algo así pudiera cumplirse. ¿Dónde estaba Kuroo? ¿Algo le había pasado también? ¿Guardar silencio sobre la situación no haría peor la cosa? No quería hablar, no quería asustar a nadie por nada pero tampoco podía dejarse llevar por eso y esperar a que pasara en algún instante.

Se armó de valor una noche.

La silueta estaba ya frente al jardín del departamento, Hinata no sabía cuanto tiempo estuvo en medio de sus pensamientos como para no darse cuenta del tiempo y de cuantos pasos daba hacía la ventana. Kenma ese día estaba con ellos, ante la idea de una noche de videojuegos y películas, que aunque él no gustase de mucha gente a su alrededor, lo soportaba por ser ambos muy cercanos a él. Kageyama le había rechazado la invitación ante otras cosas por hacer y no consideraron invitar a otras personas ante el pensamiento de hacer sentir a Kenma mejor.

Suponía que con su amigo allí, la cosa podría ser mas sencilla de contarle a Kuroo.

Se equivocó.

"Te estás imaginando cosas, Chibi-chan."

"Por primera vez, estoy de acuerdo con Kuroo. Shouyou, de seguro son imaginaciones tuyas."

Sintió las lágrimas presentarse de pronto pero no lloró, no, porque él sabía que no era una broma. Lo sabía. Sin embargo no trató siquiera de llamarlos a que fueran a ver la ventana. La mujer sonreía la última vez que la vio, la comisura de sus labios no era normal, se extendían por toda la mejilla y los dientes que veía eran puntiagudos. Era mejor que no le creyeran, era mejor que vivieran en la ignorancia.

Porque él podría con todo eso por si mismo.

.

 _¿Nunca han sentido que algo los ve desde alguna parte de su habitación?_

Es lo que primero que lee en la primera página de internet en la que entra y Hinata cierra sus ojos en un intento de controlar su miedo, no quiere gritar, no quiere que Kuroo se sienta mas presionado. Esos últimos días, el mayor había intentado sacarlo mas a menudo de casa, había intentado invitar a mas gente al departamento y por sobre todo había estado encima de él como si no fuera capaz de estar solo en casa sin sufrir un ataque de pánico. Lo apreciaba, intentaba distraerlo pero no quería salir.

No quería.

Ella estaba afuera, si tenía que salir por las clases, siempre lo hacía por la puerta trasera y escalaba por las paredes para aterrizar en la calle de atrás aunque sus vecinos se quejasen de ello. Kuroo estaba preocupado, pero no quería verla, no había nada que lo hiciera cambiar de opinión.

Así que, decidido, entró a un blog sobre personas que narraban sus experiencias paranormales, nunca imaginó que entraría a uno sin que tuviera en mente alguna tontería como que las luces se apagaron o que uno de sus compañeros lo asustó creyendo que había visto a alguien que no era parte del equipo de voleibol o cosas así. La cosa es que, cuando intentó escribir algo sobre ello, sentía que algo le evitaba publicarlo, sentía que algo le veía aunque no estuviera cerca de la ventana correspondiente y terminaba por borrarlo todo.

Empezó a escuchar voces después de un par de días de esa experiencia.

 _"Querido~ ¿Estás dormido?"_

 _"¿Cómo estás esta noche? Es muy agradable..."_

 _"¿Te gusta la vista de la ventana?"_

Eran susurros primero, la mujer estaba cada vez mas cerca de la ventana y Hinata la escuchaba murmurar, cada noche cuando él se acercaba a la ventana y preguntaba tonterías, como si realmente pudiera estar dormido cuando pasaba frente a ella.

 _"¿Por qué no vienes a jugar?"_

 _"¿Por qué no abres la ventana?"_

La voz era aguda, escalofriante, profunda y quería forzar el gesto cariñoso como si de esa manera lo convenciera de salir de la casa o de abrir la ventana sin embargo, no iba a hacerlo. No, porque aunque los demás consideraban que fuera tonto, no lo era del todo.

Con el tiempo la voz se hacía mas clara, la mujer cada día se acercaba mas y Hinata entraba en un colapso tan grande que Kuroo tuvo que, por fin, escucharlo. Gritó, lloró, explicó y señaló todas las veces que pudo la ventana que daba a la calle, la que daba una vista plena a una parte del jardín y a la farola de la esquina. Porque estaba allí, tan cerca pero tan lejos también y sin importar que, Kuroo no veía nada. Su expresión era seria pero podía ver como en sus ojos estaba esa preocupación que sentía por él cada que se asustaba, cada que algo lo dañaba.

Lloró, se abrazó a si mismo y se alejó de Kuroo, porque no podía con ello. Ya no podía solo, todo fue peor cuando alzó la vista, cuando sus ojos llenos de lágrimas lograron distinguir la silueta frente a la ventana, los ojos inyectados en sangre mirándole con atención, la sonrisa ampliándose y los dientes mostrándose de forma grotesca.

Fue en cámara lenta.

Una mano larga, delgada, huesuda, alzándose y tocando la ventana. Kuroo lo escuchó, pudo ver su expresión confusa y su mirada fija en la ventana.

Era un ligero toque, ella estaba tocando la ventana. Por fin le había alcanzado y no pudo hacer otra cosa que gritar.

"Que se detenga, por favor."

No supo bien que pasó después de ello, cuando se dio cuenta, había despertado de un trance y estaba acostado en la cama, el reloj marcaba las 3 de la madrugada y no había señal de Kuroo por ningún lado.

El ambiente era pesado, Hinata todavía soltaba unas cuantas lágrimas, como si incluso entre sueños no pudiese librarse de ello. Se levantó, sus piernas flaquearon un poco y se dirigió a la luz que podía ver por la rendija de la puerta, la cocina estaba encendida, la televisión también aunque no hubiese un canal emitiéndose. Sólo el sonido que hace al no haber señal alguna, sentía el ambiente pesado, sentía ese miedo terrible que le hizo retroceder la primera vez que vio la figura en la ventana.

Lo último que logró recordar, fue el ver el suelo manchado de sangre, la sensación de horror y las ganas de destrozar todo a su paso porque él lo amaba con tanta fuerza que era capaz de mostrar su enfado a algo que tanto le aterrorizaba. ¿Qué importaba?

Sólo pudo ver el cuerpo allí, tirado, ensangrentado de su novio antes de escuchar la risa burlona a sus espaldas.

Su rostro girando con lentitud, el miedo recorriéndole por las venas y la sonrisa, la sonrisa de la mujer cada vez mas amplía.

 _"No abriste la ventana."_

* * *

Bueno, hoy no me levanté con inspiración y eso es lo peor que puede ocurrirle a alguien, sin embargo me siento un poco orgullosa de esto. Cualquier parecido a otra historia es mera coincidencia.


End file.
